James (Fallout 3)
(In der Vault) (Außerhalb der Vault) (Vault 112) |fertigkeiten =Medizin: 36 → 100 Sprengstoff: 32 → 100 Wissenschaft: 36 → 100 (Außerhalb der Vault) |stufe =1 → 20 → 30 (nur Broken Steel) |abgeleitet =Trefferpunkte: 510 → 605 → 655 (nur Broken Steel) (Außerhalb der Vault) }} James ist der Vater des Einsamen Wanderers und der Arzt in Vault 101 während 2277. Hintergrund James wurde im Jahr 2226 geboren und ist der Vater des Einsamen Wanderers. Er war mit Cathrine zusammen, die jedoch bei der Geburt des Protagonisten starb. Project Purity Im Lauf seines Lebens gründete oder traf er eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern. Eine davon war Dr. Madison Li, eine weitere seine spätere Frau Catherine. Die Gruppe hatte zum Ziel dem gesamten Ödland kostenloses, sauberes Wasser zur Verfügung zu stellen, ein Projekt, das bald "Projekt Purity" getauft wurde. James war der Chef-Wissenschaftler und Leiter des Projekts. Es war geplant, das gesamte Wasser im Auffangbecken auf einen Schlag zu reinigen. Nachdem seine Frau bei der Geburt des Einsamen Wanderers gestorben war, überließ er das Projekt seinem Schicksal und reiste mit Hilfe von Sternpaladin Cross nach Megaton. Dort bat er für sich und sein Kind um Zutritt zu Vault 101 und bot als Gegenleistung seine Dienste als Arzt an, was ihm vom Aufseher gewährt wurde. Das Leben in der Vault Nachdem er vom Aufseher in Vault 101 aufgenommen worden war, wurde James dank seiner medizinischen Kenntnisse der neue Arzt der Vault. James konnte sich nie mit den totalitären Zuständen in Vault 101 identifizieren, sein Wunsch war es eigentlich ins Ödland zurück zu kehren und den Menschen dort zu sauberem Wasser zu verhelfen. Nur die Liebe zu seinem Kind hielt ihn davon ab, bis es volljährig wurde. Als Erinnerung an seine Mission und seine große Liebe diente ihm stets das Lieblingszitat seiner Frau aus der Bibel, Offenbarung 21:6, das eingerahmt in seinem Quartier hing. Rückkehr ins Ödland Im Jahr 2277 plante James an die Oberfläche zurück zu kehren und sein Kind in der Vault in Sicherheit zu lassen. Sein Assistent und Freund Jonas lenkte die Wachen ab, so dass er entkommen konnte. Jonas wurde dafür vom Aufseher getötet. Entgegen James' Plan verließ der Einsame Wanderer ebenfalls die Vault und folgte seinen Spuren. James begab sich zunächst nach Megaton um Colin Moriarty zu besuchen, den er bereits 19 Jahre zuvor getroffen hatte, um ihn zu fragen was sich seither im Ödland ereignet hatte. Dieser erzählte ihm von Galaxy News Radio, woraufhin sich James durch die Ruinen von Washington D.C. zum GNR-Gebäude begab um mit Three Dog zu sprechen. Hier erfuhr er was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert war und begab sich anschließend nach Rivet City zu Dr. Li, um mit ihrer Hilfe Projekt Purity wieder zu errichten, was sie ablehnte. Dann bgab er sich in seine alten Labors im Jefferson Memorial. James fand bald heraus, dass er ein G.E.E.K. benötigte, daher suchte er sich seinen Weg zur Vault 112 um Stanislaus Braun zu finden, den Entwickler des G.E.E.K.. Er erreichte die Vault und betrat dort die Simulation Tranquility Lane. Er sprach mit Braun, wollte jedoch keines seiner Spielchen mitmachen, daher wurde er von Braun im Körper eines Hundes namens "Doc" eingesperrt, bis er vom Einsamen Wanderer befreit wird. Gemeinsam kehrten die beiden nach Rivet City zurück, wo sich ihnen doch noch Dr. Li mit ihrem Team anschließt und mit zum Jefferson Memorial kommt. Dort erreichen die Wissenschaftler schnell erste Erfolge, doch dann taucht die Enklave auf. Das Ultimative Opfer Augustus Autumn betrat unter dem Schutz von Enklavesoldaten die Einrichtung. Da die Reinigungskammer verschlossen war, begann er James zu bedrohen und die Übergabe von Projekt Purity zu verlangen. James erklärte, dass das Projekt noch nicht fertiggestellt war, nachdem er aber zusammengeschlagen worden war, gab er zum Schein nach und verursachte eine Explosion in der Kammer. Dadurch wurde eine große Menge radioaktiver Strahlung freigesetzt, die jeden im Kontrollraum mit Ausnahme von Autumn tötete. James bricht daraufhin ebenfalls zusammen und stirbt an Strahlenvergiftung, nicht ohne seinem Kind noch zu sagen "Lauf weg!". Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Quests * Babyschritte: James setzt den ein Jahr alten Einsamen Wanderer in einen Laufstall in seinem Quartier, in dem sich das Buch Du bist S.P.E.Z.I.A.L befindet. Nachdem er kurz den Raum verlassen hat, kommt er wieder und zeigt seinem Kind die Lieblingsstelle seiner Mutter aus der Bibel. Anschließend bring er den Spieler zu einem Treffen mit Amata. * Erwachsen wird man schnell: James führt ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Spieler zu Beginn der Feier zum zehnten Geburtstag und gibt ihm im späteren Verlauf der Party ein Luftgewehr als Geburtstagsgeschenk, mit dem man einige RAD-Kakerlaken erlegt. * Futur Imperfekt: James spricht mit dem nun 16-jährigen Spieler vor seinem G.O.A.T. * Flucht!: James' unerwartete Abwesenheit in Vault 101 verursacht eine Sicherheitskrise und zwingt den Einsamen Wanderer hinaus ins Ödland zu gehen. * Der Tritt in seine Fußstapfen: Der Einsame Wanderer sucht nach seinem/ihrem Vater. Man kann direkt zu Vault 112 gehen (wo er gefangen gehalten wird), oder man kann der Questlinie folgen und sich über Megaton zu Galaxy News Radio, dann nach Rivet City und über das Jefferson Memorial zu Vault 112 vorzuarbeiten. * Tranquility Lane: James wird im Körper eines Hundes in der Simulation Tranquility Lane gefangen gehalten, die von Dr. Braun erschaffen und kontrolliert wird. * Das Wasser des Lebens: Vater und Kind begeben sich nach Rivet City und anschließend zum Jefferson Memorial, wo sich das Project Purity befindet. Als die Enklave das Memorial stürmt, weigert sich James mit Colonel Augustus Autumn zu kooperieren. Zum Schluss flutet James den Raum mit Strahlung im vergeblichen Versuch Autumn dadurch umzubringen und stirbt dabei selbst. Auswirkungen von Taten des Spielers * Wenn der Spieler Aufgaben zur Fertigstellung von Projekt Purity übernimmt, sagt James, dass er von den Taten gehört hat. Seine Reaktion wird dabei davon abhängen, wie man den Quest Die Kraft des Atoms gelöst hat. Wenn man die Bombe entschärft hat, fragt James ob das wahr sei und ist stolz, wenn man dies bestätigt. Wenn man Megaton zerstört hat und dies James gegenüber zugibt, wird er sich enttäuscht zeigen (man kann lügen, aber er wird es einem nicht glauben, solange man nicht sehr viel Karma hat). * Wenn man Die Kraft des Atoms gar nicht gelöst hat, oder wenn man ihn später noch einmal anspricht, wird er stattdessen einen Kommentar zum gegenwärtigen Karmastand des Spielers abgeben. Wenn man gutes Karma hat, wird er sagen: "Du bist ein guter Mensch und das sieht man." Wenn man böses Karma hat, sagt er stattdessen: "du wirkst bedrückt, als ob eine Wolke über dir hängt." Bei neutralem Karma begrüßt er einen einfach ganz normal. Andere Interaktionen * Geburtsszene: James freut sich über die Geburt seines Kindes und zeigt es seiner Frau, die Stolz und Freude zum Ausdruck bringt, bevor ihr Herzschlag aussetzt. James versucht dann erfolglos sie wiederzubeleben. Einzigartige Gegenstände *Papas Ödlandoutfit Infos * Man kann ein Holoband von ihm finden, das "Bessere Zeiten" heißt, auf dem er und die Mutter des Protagonisten unter dem Jefferson Memorial flirten. * James zählt als Begleiter und verbraucht die Munition der Waffen, die man ihm gibt. Das unterscheidet ihn von anderen Begleitern, die unendlich Munition haben. * Weder James' noch Catherine's Nachnamen werden irgendwo im Spiel genannt, weswegen sich der Spieler seinen Nachnamen quasi selbst aussuchen kann. * James scheint eine Vorliebe für Scotch zu haben, da er auf dem Holotape Nr. 5 erwähnt, dass er nach dem Genuss einer halben Flasche Scotch das Terminal des Aufsehers gehackt hat, außerdem findet man beim Projekt Purity in seinem Zimmer viele leere Scotch-Flaschen. * In Fallout New Vegas kann der Spieler ein Foto von James und Catherine finden * Nachdem man ihn aus Vault 112 befreit hat, kann man ihn fragen, ob er sein Leben als Hund genossen hat. James antwortet darauf, dass es "seine Reize hatte", dass er jedoch "die Daumen vermisst hat". * In Vault 101 hat er die selbe Haarfarbe wie der einsame Wanderer, im Ödland ist es grau-weiß. * Das unbenutzte Erscheinungsbild von Doc scheint ein Deutscher Schäferhund zu sein (Stanislaus Braun ist Deutscher). Allerdings hat er eine andere Augenfarbe - ähnlich wie Dogmeat. * James folgt einem möglicherweise nicht zum Jefferson Memorial, wenn man die Schnellreise benutzt. * Der Einsame Wanderer kann seine Abneigung zum Ausdruck bringen, indem er zu ihm sagt "Fuck you, Dad." Gegenüber Sternpaladin Cross kann man auch äußern, dass er "gelebt hat wie er starb", als "Arschloch". James antwortet darauf nur, dass es "ihm leid tut dass Spieler so empfindet". Vorkommen * James erscheint nur in Fallout 3. Ein Foto von ihm erscheint allerdings auch in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen * Die Originalstimme wird James vom Schauspieler Liam Neeson geliehen, auch ist das Aussehen und der Charakter vom James dem von Liam Neeson nachempfunden. "This role was written with Liam in mind, and provides the dramatic tone for the entire game. Liam is absolutely amazing to work with," (Diese Rolle wurde mit Liam im Hinterkopf geschrieben, sie bietet daher diesen dramatischen Ton im gesamten Spiel. Es ist absolut fantastisch mit Liam zusammen zu arbeiten.) sagte Todd Howard, Executive Producer von Fallout 3. "It’s been a pleasure bringing the father to life and working with the wonderfully talented people at Bethesda on Fallout 3," (Es war eine Freunde dem 'Papa' Leben einzuhauchen und mit den wundervoll talentierten Leuten von Bethesda an Fallout 3 zu arbeiten.) sagte Neeson. "I hope the fans of the franchise and the game will be excited by the results." (Ich hoffe die Fans des Franchise und des Spiels werden mit den Ergebnissen zufrieden sein.) Galerie James African American WOL.png|Gesichtsvariante (afro-amerikaisch) James Asian WOL.png|Gesichtsvariante (asiatisch) James Hispanic WOL.png|Gesichtsvariante (europäisch) Dad_during_BS.jpg|James in "Babyschritte" James during GUF.jpg|James in "Erwachsen wird man schnell" Doc1.png|James in der Tranquility Lane als "Doc" Fo3_Mom_And_Dad_Photo.png|Dieses Foto kann man nur in den Spieldateien von Fallout 3 finden , im normalen Gameplay ist es nicht zu finden FO3DogDad.png|Der Skin von "Doc" in Farbe Referenzen en:James (Fallout 3) es:James (Fallout 3) fa:James fi:James fr:James (Fallout 3) hu:James ko:아버지 pl:James pt:James (Fallout 3) ru:Папа uk:Тато Vault 101 Bewohner Kategorie:Projekt Purity Kategorie:Fallout 3 Ärzte Kategorie:Fallout 3 Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Vault 101 Bewohner Kategorie:Fallout 3 Menschliche Charaktere